Doormats and Matadors
by JesterChester
Summary: <html><head></head>Paige is a high end escort in D.C. Spencer is the daughter of a senator who is slowly becoming one of the most powerful men in D.C. After one brief sexual encounter, Paige and Spencer's worlds become impeccably intertwined and the consequences are drastically dark for the both of them. Some people are doormats and others are matadors, sometimes it's hard to guess who's who.</html>


**This is a PLL x House of Cards crossover. It's a one shot, maybe more if it sparks enough interest. Let me know what you think and if you want more.**

It was the dawn of a new day. Or something. My father always liked to talk big even when his back was up against the wall. That's what my mother loved about him, that's what I hated. Truthfully, we had that trait in common, along with our stubbornness and dark eyes, it was apparently the most appealing thing about us. Or so the voters said. That was four years ago, back when we were still living in New York and he was running for Mayor, now we were in D.C. it was the big leagues.

Like I said, the dawn of a new day.

I liked it here. People are more focused, less scattered and worried. The people I was around the most had a lot of power. It wasn't about visiting homeless shelters and smiling bright for high school students as they shook my father's hand. Now it was about making real changes, legislation, and attending hotel fundraisers, which oddly enough is exactly where I am right now. A black sheath dress clung to my body as I sat at the bar watching as Senators raised their hands to buy old collectables at the auction on stage. The lights were dim, not dark, and everyone was at least a little tipsy.

Half the staff was either serving cocktails or cleaning the tables and I was bored out of my mind. I was tired of the fake smiles, I'd already bullshitted half the room tonight, talking about my plans to start my own non-profit and my father's ambitions for the Senate. Frankly, I didn't give a shit about this anymore. I needed something new.

Something refreshing. Something that doesn't make me over think everything, something that gives me a chance to take a risk. Something like…her. I sat up on the stool, leaned against the bar, bringing my wine to my lips. My eyes lingered on the woman, just enough to examine her. A brunette, healthy, working class but she's trying to hide that by wearing a women's cut suit, but I can see right through that. Her white button down is unbuttoned just enough to see the bottom of her necklace, it's the most expensive thing she's wearing.

I've never seen her before and I've seen everyone, but she's not an employee because all of the females are wearing skirts. So either she's out of dress code or she's a complete mystery. I'll go with door number two. "Hi." She stopped walking, approaching me slowly, a smile played on her lips but her eyes traveled to my legs and then back up as far as my lips.

"Hi." She replied. She sat down next to me, she was facing the bar, I was still looking at the stage. She ordered a drink, I didn't listen, all I cared about was who she was and why she was here. Specifically why she was here looking as hot as she did. "You into auctions?"

"Not really." I said, turning my head towards her. "But it is fun to watch." The bartender gave her a vodka tonic, not exactly unexpected. She took a sip.

"I'll bet." Her eyes scanned my body again, this time longer and definitely more intensely. "Which one of these neckties is your husband?" I laughed, she thought I was some idiots trophy wife, not even close.

"I'm actually a daughter not a wife." I told her. I turned around and faced the bar so that we could be side by side. "Nice guess though."

"Shit." A smirk spread across her face. "I wish you were someone's wife, I like a challenge." I bit my lip. For some reason this girl knew exactly what to say to me. I wasn't a challenge, she was. "I like your dress." I rolled my eyes, that was weak and she knew it but she was playing it off like it wasn't. She looked around briefly she was oddly calculated for a random party goer. She leaned closer to me, pushed my hair back behind my ear. "It would look so fucking good on my floor."

"If only you were my type." I told her. She finished her drink and rested her hand on my knee. "Don't touch me." I said quietly.

"Or what?" She slowly began to move her hand higher not breaking eye contact with me once. "I'd love for you to take me out back and kick my ass." I covered her hand with my own. She was playing a dangerous game. She didn't know a thing about me and yet she was being so forward. She didn't care if anyone saw her, she was bold.

"I don't get my hands dirty. If I wanted you to get beat up then I would pay someone else to do it." She removed her hand from my thigh and smiled.

"You like paying people? Because you can pay me if you want." There it was, an offer in disguise. An offer that I wasn't sure I was ready to accept.

"How much?" I questioned.

"How much do you think I'm worth?" She stood up and leaned against the counter. "You can be honest."

"I won't answer that because I'm unsure what you're asking." Could she see right through me? I kind of wanted her to. Actually I really wanted to get out of here, in theory, we were staying at the hotel tonight in truth. "I'm just a Senator's daughter, remember?"

"Do you know what I am?" She asked.

"I don't even know your name." I replied.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is you taking me up to your room." She smirked. "I'll take care of the rest. I promise." I reached into my purse and pulled out my wallet. I could see my keycard but I sure as hell didn't want to grab it. I wanted her. I wanted her now, but I knew this was wrong.

Something could go wrong. And I kind of wanted that. I handed her the key card. "Room 347. Wait five minutes and then follow."

"For a Senator's daughter you sure are demanding and in control."

"You should see me in bed." I grabbed my things, finished my wine, and walked away. I knew she would follow, I just didn't know what would happen up there. She was right. I was controlling, but would she be able to handle that. Something told me she would.

I walked up to my room and went in. It was a suite even though I was in the room alone. My parents were staying four floors above me, maybe their room was even nicer. Who cares. I put my purse down on the nightstand. I kept my heels on and sat down on the bed crossing my legs and waiting.

After a few minutes I heard the key swipe in the door. She was here. She walked in but stopped in the middle of the floor. She stuck her hands in her pockets and stared until I chuckled lightly and smiled. "Where do you want me?" She asked. I stood up and walked over towards my purse, I kept my back to her as I pulled out my wallet.

"On your knees." I pulled out ten bills, all 100s and turned to face her. "You think I'm kidding?" She slowly got down on her knees and waited for me to make the next move. I held the money in my hands and walked up to her, she looked up at me. "Is this enough?" I asked.

"Depends on what you want from me. I'm not cheap you know." I laughed, she was so full of it.

"Yes you are." I assured her. "Open your mouth." She did so. I slowly stuck the money in her mouth and she bit down. "Good girl. Unzip me, please." She stood up, stuck the money in her pocket and I turned around. She brushed my hair over my left shoulder and started to unzip my dress, I pulled away. "Don't use your hands." I could feel her getting even closer. She bit down on my zipper and pulled, a moment later I could feel my entire back exposed.

She began kissing the back of my neck, it felt good to have her touching me. "You're fucking beautiful." She whispered in my ear.

"I bet you say that to all your clients."

"I do, but I rarely mean it." She slowly started to pull my dress down over my shoulders. "People say I'm pretty charming you know."

"You're hardly charming, just hot." I turned and faced her, letting my dress fall to the ground. I tugged off her blazer and tossed it on the floor. "Is your body as pretty as your face?" She chuckled lightly, her laugh was perfect. Never over the top, a cocky smirk always followed. She started unbuttoning her shirt but I stopped her. "No let me." I moved slowly, I could tell by the way she'd tapped her foot when we were at the bar. She wanted to move quicker but I wanted her to want me more. I tugged her shirt off and tossed the shirt aside. I ran my fingers down her stomach, I could feel her goosebumps as soon as I touched her.

"Do you get off on controlling me?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." I breathed out. I grabbed her belt and yanked her closer to me. I kept eye contact as I unbuckled her belt and slid it off. "Tell me I'm beautiful again." She grabbed me by my backside and pulled me closer. She leaned in and captured my lips with her own, she bit my bottom lip lightly and pulled back.

"You're beautiful." She started guiding me back towards the bed, I was so turned on I couldn't even stop her. I could feel my knees against the bed, another soft push and I'd be on my back, she'd be in control. "What now?"

"Fuck me." I pushed me back. A second later she was on top of me, her lips on mine, her hands finding their way between my legs. She didn't even take off my panties before she pushed her fingers inside me. "Jesus Christ, you're incredible."

"Do you say that to everyone you fuck?"

"I'm not the one doing the-…oh my god." She moved faster inside me, trailing kisses down my body. She was quick, she was sexy. She kept her fingers inside me and ripped off my panties in one swift motion. "Fuck those costs sixty dollars."

"Take it out of my pay." She kissed the inside of my thighs. A moment later her tongue traveled to my clit. I could feel myself getting closer, I couldn't even look at her anymore. I could hardly breathe, I closed my eyes, hand on her head.

"Oh fuck!" I came a second later. I could feel her eyes on me but it wasn't until I could actually breathe normally again that I looked at her. She laid next to me, smirk plastered on her face. "What?"

"How long has it been?"

"Shut up." I nudged her shoulder playfully. "Shouldn't you be like grabbing your things and looking for your next client?"

"Is that what you want?" She asked.

"Actually, no." I kissed her, I could tell she was caught of guard. The truth was, so was I. "You can stay here tonight if you want."

"Is that an offer or demand?" She asked.

"Both." I told her. "7 months."

"Huh?"

"It's been 7 months since I've gotten laid, hence the really quick…uh…you know."

"Wow you're a fucking wordsmith." She joked. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything, really. I'm no politician, you don't have to prove anything." I tried not to smile. Considering our current situation, I didn't know how I felt about her saying borderline charming things to me. "Were you hiding yourself or you just didn't want me to see?" She snapped the strap on my bra and chuckled.

"I wasn't thinking about my bra, idiot."

"It's okay, I'll save it for the next time." I pulled the cover up and got under them. I couldn't even look at her right now, I didn't even know that hookers were this chatty.

"You're really confident." I told her.

"I know. I kinda have to be. Confident and fearless. Though this is my first time with a Senator's daughter, I'm not gonna get you in trouble, am I?" I thought it over. I knew that by sleeping with her I'd given her power. She could go to any given news station and rat me out, my dad wouldn't get re-elected and my reputation would be screwed. And yet, here I was.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't." She wrapped her arm around me and smirked.

"I'll keep my mouth shut."


End file.
